Red Assassin
by misssoulsilver
Summary: Raven is an orphan, an assassin, and an older sister. What happens when her little sister gets sick, no one can pay for her to get better, but Raven gets a job to murder someone for a lot of money? Why, kill the Pokemon master, of course.
1. Red Eyes

A girl with lilac eyes and hair as dark as a raven's feather - which, ironically, is her name. Raven. Raven Malory. Simple enough to remember, right? Right. Harder to remember is her go to Pokemon team, which consists of Absol, a white furred dog sort of a pokemon with a dark blue horn (senses danger), Lucario, again, a dog type pokemon that stands and is blue, Espeon and Umbreon, similar Pokemon, with sort of fox like appearances, except one is psychic and one is dark. Finally, there's Fletchling, a tiny bird pokemon, given to Raven by her little sister Kara, who is sick, on her deathbed needing the most pricey surgerys.

Raven and Kara Malory's parents are dead. They died as Kara had one of her operations. That left Raven in charge of both herself and her little sister at the age of 16. Kara was about to die, needing another operation. What could Raven have done? Let her little sister, her only family left, die? Absolutely not. She became an assassin.

And so her eyes, her lovely lilac eyes, had seen too much. Too much murder, too much death, at such a young age. One of her eyes turned red - blood red, crimson red.

She didn't want to kill, honestly. She really didn't, and hoped with all her heart she would be able to stop. But the money she got from committing murder was keeping her sister alive. She had to continue, even if it was tearing her apart.

Kara didn't know her sister was an assassin. Raven kept telling her she was working at a shoe store, but she was suspicious, and couldn't ignore the fact that one of her eyes was red. She pleaded with her older sister to stop working, Kara could just die, it would be easier. It would be a relief to Kara, instead of the doctors cutting her and then putting her back together. But Raven couldn't handle the thought of losing Kara. She just couldn't.

Raven doesn't use her real name for "business dealings". She leads two lives. One, a innocent life of Raven, a, now, seventeen year old girl who cares for her sister and works at the shoe store, and two, the murderous life of Lilith. That was the life where she was really earning money, getting teared apart doing so.

A young billionaire with a grudge to settle, Nadir Bell, found Raven. He wanted someone killed, so he gave her a call. That day, Kara had just left to the hospital, to stay for 3 months. At the time, Raven was watching t.v. trying not to remember of the murder she had committed a few weeks ago.

Her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.  
"Hello, is this Lilith?"

Momentarily surprised, she said "Yes, I'm Lilith. What do you want?"

"I want you to kill someone. Meet me tomorrow in Degoran Alley."

She paused. She did have to pay for Kara's stay at the hospital, and her future surgery, food, etc.

"Alright," she said.

The call ended.

The next day, she got up, she showered, then tried to figure out what to wear.

In the end, she decided to go for casual. A black tank top, black leather skinny jeans, a black hoodie, and black combat boots with a slightly higher heel - good for kicking if she had to. The outfit also matched her flawless pale skin and reddish lips. For jewelry, she wore her only earrings - simple, round, black ones. The only piece of jewelry she had and always wore. She slipped two pocket knives in her boots, and one in her pocket.

She set off for Degoran Alley.

Raven walked fast, but not fast enough to raise suspicion.

A couple minutes later, she was standing by the entrance to Degoran alley.

She walked into the alley with an emotionless expression, and perfect posture.

"Hello?" she called.

Just then, a boy around 19 years, give or take a few, walked toward her. There was nothing particular about him, dull gray eyes and sleek brown hair. Upon closer examination, Raven realized there was a madness showing in his eyes.

"You are Lilith?" he said, no hint of a greeting showing.  
"..Yes," she replied.  
"I am Nadir, Nadir Bell."  
She allowed herself to smirk. "Hello Nadir."  
He glared at her. "I want you to kill Red, the Pokemon master."

Her eyes became wide, and the smirk faded from her lips. A few years ago, around the age of eleven, Red became the Pokemon Champion, afterwards catching all Pokemon and becoming Pokemon Master. She didn't know him personally, but she knew that he lived at the top of Mt. Silver, where it snowed all year round, bordering Kanto and Johto. Some people thought him dead, while others wondered why he was up there. He could have lived a life of luxury if he didn't leave. The worst part was that he was only a few months older than her - she never murdered anyone young.

"Having second thoughts?" he asked.  
"W-well - uh - you see -" she stuttered.  
"Out with it. I don't have the time," he said.  
"B-but - he's so young! Why would you want him dead anyway? He's just minding his own business, not interacting with anyone!" she said. After all, he was her sister's idol, and it didn't help that she admired him as well. Sometimes she thought she would go and live somewhere secluded herself, if her sister died.

"And that, my dear, is precisely why I want him dead. I once swore to him that I would win against him, somehow, and I can't do that if he's not here."  
"So why don't you climb that mountain and battle him?!" she burst out, enraged.  
"Because I'm not interested in that, I just want him dead for humiliating me, not speaking a word, even after he won. He just nodded, apparently not caring about the battle," he replied.

Raven became silent, thinking. This was a madman, but she needed money badly.

".. How much are you paying me for this?" she asked after a pause.  
Now it was Nadir's turn to look surprised. "You'll do it?" he asked.  
"Yes, depending on how much money you are paying me," she replied monotonically. She couldn't believe herself, killing such an amazing person for money, of all things. After all, you can't take money to the grave. But then again, she reminded herself, this is for her sister. Her sweet, fragile sister. Maybe she wasn't good for this world, maybe she SHOULD in fact die. Maybe she would be happier then. Raven tried to push the thought away.

"A million dollars," Nadir replied.

A million dollars?! That's the most she had ever gotten in exchange for committing murder. She paused.

"I'll do it," she said.  
"All right. You have two months. Getting up there would take about a month if you're decently intelligent, and I don't know you enough to be able to tell," he said cruelly, his voice colder than ice.

Slightly offended by this, she replied possibly even colder than Nadir did. "I will need ten thousand dollars beforehand," she said, glaring at him.

He chuckled, saying "All right, you will get your money. You will get started the day after tomorrow, do you understand me?"  
"You can't boss me around, and besides, I can get you killed very easily, just like I can kill Red and everyone else. However, it is my decision and your attitude towards me can change it very quickly," she replied lethally, gripping the knife in her pocket tightly.

Hearing this, Nadir's eyes widened, apparently remembering what she can do. His tone became a bit kinder, if not a little frightened.

"I apologize Lilith, but I really despise Red, and want him dead as soon as possible," he said, clearly choosing his words carefully.

Raven smirked again, enjoying the fact that she held so much power over him.

"Don't worry, he'll be dead in two months," she said, still smirking.  
"Good, thank you," said Nadir, clearly relieved.

Taking a wad of money out of his pocket, he leafed through the bills, counting, and handed it to her, saying "Here's ten thousand dollars."

Raven took the money, holding one of the bills up to the light to check if it is real or not. It was real. Satisfied, she smiled, already calculating precisely what she would need up on Mt. Silver. However, there was still dread nagging at her. Kill the Pokemon Master? But, what if he was already dead? He didn't come down from the mountain in months, maybe he died from the cold, or the lack of supply, or something else. She rather hoped that was the case, not wanting to kill.

As though sensing what she was thinking, Nadir said, "Any problems, Lilith?"

This snapped Raven back to reality. "No problems, none at all.."  
"Good," he said.

And so they parted.

They next day, Raven woke up with the feeling of dread, but got up and started her day. She chose to wear a green tank top and regular, black, bootcut jeans, along with black flats, and, of course, her earrings. She put her long black hair in a ponytail, grabbed her purse, and went outside.

She went to multiple stores. Never having to go on such a cold trip, she had to buy a jacket, boots, gloves, and a hat. While she had so much money, she decided to buy a new pistol, better than her old one. It was silver with a rose engraving, named Bloody Rose. She got a new backpack, a simple black one, and a lot of food, along with medicine and things for her Pokemon.

Done shopping, she went home and dropped off her purchases, then went to the hospital to check on her sister.

"Please state your name and business," said the female attendant.  
"My name is Raven Malory, and I am here to see my little sister, Kara Malory," replied Raven.

The female attendant looked up from her computer, eyes full of tears.

"Oh you poor girl, I'm so sorry for what happened. You're so young," she said.

Mildly annoyed and not seeking pity, Raven said, "May I see her?" rather sharply.  
The attendant, slightly surprised, said, "Yes. She is in room 209."

Thanking her, Raven turned on her heel and walked away, briefly hearing the attendant say to her friend, "I do suppose she doesn't want pity, being in charge and acting the adult, but she could have been nicer." Raven just rolled her eyes.

She knocked on the door of room 209, hearing a faint "Come in," coming through the door. She went in and saw Kara's temperature being checked by a kind looking nurse. When Kara saw who was there, she grinned widely and said, "Big sister! You came!"

Raven grinned back and said, "Hey little sis, you feeling good?"

The nurse smiled and said, "She is in perfect health, considering her condition," then, turning to Kara, she said, "You are free to stand up now," and excused herself out of the room.

Raven watched her leave, and when the door closed, she turned to her sister.

"So, what's happening? Do you like it here?" she asked, concerned.  
"Its… nice. I wish I didn't have to be here though. Can you visit everyday, please?" asked Kara, hopefully.

This is it. The thing Raven dreaded was about to be revealed, not completely, however.

"Well, you see… I have to leave the region for 2 months… But I'll get lots of money and hopefully we'll get you healthy!" she added, trying to make the news sound better than it really was.

Her little sister wilted at this news. Raven hated this, and felt another surge of anger pushing through her veins. She hated being an assassin.

Very aware that her right eye, the red one that she covered with her bangs, was throbbing, she turned away from Kara.

Spotting the sink, she moved toward it. Holding her hair away with her left hand, she splashed water on her face, feeling brief relief.

Red Isamu. She didn't want to kill him. Raven had never met him before, yet she didn't want to kill him. Why?

She felt a fragile pair of arms wrapping her waist.

Hoping her right eye would be as normal as it usually is, she turned the faucet off, dried herself off, and hugged Kara.

"I'm sorry, little sister.." Raven whispered into her Kara's hair.  
"Raven, why is your eye red?" Kara asked unexpectedly.  
"W-what?" stuttered Raven.  
"Your eye. Why is is red?"  
"I - I don't know," she replied truthfully

Pulling back from the hug, Kara looked seriously into her sister's eyes, looking older.

"I want answers," said Kara..  
"Answers? What do you mean?" replied Raven, playing dumb.  
"Where are you getting all this money? You told me you work at a store, but you somehow get thousands of dollars, and last time I checked, the shoe store pays, at most, $39,757 a year."

Raven didn't answer, but her eyes narrowed.

"Answer me," said Kara.  
"I don't have to. I am your legal guardian, I take care of you, and I have no reason to answer," replied Raven, deeply uneasy, but firm nevertheless.  
"You killed someone."

Raven's eyes widened. "W- what? N-no, I -"  
"Don't lie, I've seen the gun you hide under your bed. You carry at least one pocket knife everywhere you go, and I've watched you come home minutes before dawn, with blood on your shirt, and a scratch on your cheek. How did you get the money?" said Kara, obviously trying hard not to yell.

"I got the money. That's all you need to know. I am leaving Kalos for now, but I'll be back. In two months. Goodbye." She turned on her heel and left, knowing she would regret leaving like this later.

She went home and packed, listening to music. By the time she was finished, it was night. She went to bed.

The next morning, she got up, got dressed (Long sleeved black shirt, with matching, long cloak sort of a thing, with a hood on it, and jeans), and ate breakfast. She tied her hair into a low bun, and checked her supplies one last time.

Raven decided to switch her Pokemon team a bit. Keeping Absol, Espeon, and Lucario, adding Rapidash, Quilava, and Delphox, knowing she would need fire type Pokemon.

Zipping up her coat, slinging her backpack on, and pulling up her hood, she hugged Espeon and they teleported.

Opening her eyes, she saw that the destination Espeon teleported them to was true - they stood at the base of Mt. Silver.

Sighing, she returned Espeon to her Pokeball and put it in her backpack. She started the hike up the peak.

After about ten minutes of walking, she let Rapidash out, and climbed up it's back, clutching it's gorgeous fire mane and urging it forward.

Four hours later, they were halfway up.

At this point, Raven was exhausted, but she didn't want to stop going, because she knew she would freeze.

Briefly climbing off of Rapidash back, she took her backpack off and grabbed a healing potion, giving it to her Pokemon to drink.

The horse Pokemon was grateful, and after a quick snack, they went forward.

Approximately 3 hours later, they were about three quarters up the peak.

Raven spotted a young man. She got off Rapidashes back, returned it to it's Pokeball, and put it in her backpack, walking towards the boy.

She slipped on ice, and it broke, she screamed. Both ice and hard snow was falling on her.

The boy ran toward her, eyes wide.

The last thing she remembered before slipping into unconsciousness is that he had hair as dark as night, flecked with white, eyes as red as rubies, his skin as pale as the snow around them.

She passed out.


	2. Isamu, Red

Raven woke up a few times to find herself carried in someone's arms, but passed out again after registering red eyes. She woke up, again, briefly, feeling herself being laid onto a hard surface covered with a blanket.

After going through waking up and passing out quite a few times, she had a nightmare. In it, she was holding a gun, and the gun pointed at a kneeling someone, who covered his or her short black hair. She couldn't pull the trigger at someone so helpless, and seemingly innocent. The person looked at her, their eyes bleeding. She woke up.

Coming to a sitting position, she looked around. There was a boy with raven black hair - same as her's - with a Pikachu curled up on his chest sitting against the wall, sleeping. It really was an adorable sight.

As though sensing her awakening, the boy looked up drowsily. He saw her staring at him, and Raven looked away, embarrassed. He grinned, and, careful not to wake Pikachu, he stood up.

Walking over to her, he cleared his throat.

He said something indistinct, and cleared his throat again.

"Hello, how are you doing?" he said, his voice growing slightly stronger with every word.  
"I - good. Th-thank you for saving me," replied Raven.  
"No problem," he said with a smile.

A surge of panic went through her.

"Where is my bag?" she said, her voice rising with panic. Not even money can replace life long partners.

The boy pointed to a corner to her right.

Getting up, she said, "Thank you so much! May I ask your name?"

"Red. Red Isamu."

She froze in the process of opening her bag.

"Red?!" she cried, "THE Pokemon master?!"

The boy frowned for a fraction of a second, then switched to a neutral expression.

"Yes, that's me," he said.  
"Er - p - pleasure to meet you," replied Raven.  
"What is your name?" he asked.  
"Raven," she replied without thinking. What did it matter if he knew her name anyway? He'd be dead soon anyway.

Red nodded in reply. It seemed to hurt him to talk.

"So… How are you doing up here?" said Raven, feeling awkward.

He paused, thinking hard.

Finally, he said, "Better here than down there."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Everyone either wants to beat me, or kill me. It's safer here, although it is a bit depressing," he replied.

Raven was not new to this information, but said, "Oh."

Silence hung in the air. Raven felt awkward, and dug into her bag and made sure everything was there.

Everything was there, including her Pokemon. Their health level showed on their Pokeballs. Every little dash was green. All good.

She zipped up her backpack.

"Do you have everything?" asked Red.  
"Yes, i do," replied Raven.  
"Good. What were you doing up here anyway?" he asked.  
"I am a professor. I came up here to see how my Pokemon reacted to the climate, to see different Pokemon, and to capture some." she lied.  
"I see…" replied Red, evidently doubtful.

Noticing this, Raven said, "Something wrong?"  
"Nothing. Nothing is wrong," said Red.

Raven raised her eyebrow, and Red sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you. You don't seem the type to be a scientist."  
"Oh? Why not?" asked Raven.  
"It's just something about you…" he trailed off, staring at her.

There was a pause. They stared at each other, trying to figure the other out.

"What about me? What do you think my ideal job would be?" said Raven, breaking the silence.

Red paused.

"Well, I don't know you enough to say, but definitely not a scientist," he grinned. Raven smiled.

Pikachu woke up. It said something like "Chuu" in a cute way, and then got up and waddled over to them. It sniffed Raven's leg and said "Pika", which probably meant "I approve". It nuzzled against her and Raven kneeled down and pet it. It seemed to be enjoying itself. Raven smiled. Her mother loved Pikachus, and had one of her own. This memory brought tears to her eyes.

Red, noticing her eyes are full of tears, says, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah…" replied Raven.  
"You sure? Your eyes are kind of… sweating…" says Red, trying to keep a straight face.

At this, Raven laughs, and Red joins her a heartbeat later.

"Anyway, you might want to stay a bit, your leg got a bit… hurt," says Red.

As he said this, Raven put her weight on her left leg, and felt a sharp pain shooting through it. She looks down.

"Ow, yeah.. Thanks," she replies.  
"No problem," says Red, grinning again.

She grimaced at her leg. It was causing her a lot of pain.

Red, seeing her expression, said, "Let's get you back into bed, or you'll damage your leg more."

Once she was in bed, he asked, "Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head in response. Red nodded, said "Good night," and retreated to his corner.

Raven closed her eyes. Briefly she thought, "It's night?" and then blacked out.


End file.
